


Sparks Fly

by Fender18



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fender18/pseuds/Fender18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in a college bar brings complete strangers and polar opposites, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings together. Unable to control their intense attraction to one another, Spencer and Hanna quickly find themselves immersed in a night of raw, unbridled passion. Rated M for sexual content. I Do Not own PLL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

It was a cold Connecticut evening in late November. An exhausted Spencer Hastings trudged down the staircase from the Yale University library, her usual study spot. Being in her second year of law school, Spencer couldn't even keep track of the number of hours she had spent inside that library. Between case studies, exams and her internship, Spencer barely had time to breathe. She adjusted the scarf around her neck and buttoned the top button on her peacoat as she trekked through a light blanket of fresh snow that coated the sidewalk. It was only a few days before Thanksgiving, many students had already gone home for the holiday, leaving much of the campus eerily empty. Spencer made her way through the snow, for the few blocks it took to get to her apartment. When she got inside, she hung up her coat and scarf before tossing her book bag onto the living room couch.

Only a matter of a few minutes later, Spencer had found a comfortable position and began to drift off when she heard a knock at the door.

"Damn it." Spencer groaned, rubbed her eyes and stood up.

When she opened the door, Spencer found her childhood best friend and now Yale art history graduate student, Aria Montgomery, standing on the other side.

"Hey, Aria. What's up?" Spencer stepped aside to let her friend in.

"You were supposed to meet me for lunch and you never showed up. Ass." Aria playfully punched her friend in the arm.

"Oh my God." Spencer ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot."

"I texted you a bunch of times."

"I haven't even looked at my phone all day. I've been so swamped with this internship..."

"This internship is really wearing you out. You need a break. What do you say you come out with me tonight? Have a little fun."

"I can't. I was just gonna order some take out and go over this case some more. I can't afford to mess this up. This is a real client with a real case we're defending. We're going to court in two weeks."

"I know, but you can't be all work all the time. It's not good for you. Don't turn into your parents."

"I'm not. I'm just really focused."

"You need to clear your head before your brain explodes. Everything will work out, you're smart, that's why you got picked for the internship to begin with. Just come out and have a couple of drinks with me. Maybe you'll even meet some cute girls. You haven't been on a date in months."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have time for a girlfriend." Spencer rolled her eyes. "So why bother dating?"

"That doesn't mean you still can't get a little action." Aria elbowed Spencer in the ribs. "I mean, when was the last time you got laid?"

"It's been a while...a long while actually..." Spencer admitted, staring down at her feet.

"See, that's why you're so damn uptight."

"I'm not uptight." Spencer protested.

Aria stared up at her friend, a disbelieving look gracing her features.

"Okay. Maybe I am a little uptight." Spencer sighed. "I'm just a little..."

"Horny?" Aria said, flatly.

"Yeah...kinda."

"Come on, let's go to the bar." Aria took Spencer's hand. "We'll find you a girl to take care of that."

"I don't wanna hook up with the first girl I find at the bar just because I'm horny. If I do hook up with someone, I at least should be into her."

"So, just do what guys do to avoid hooking up with lame girls..."

"What's that?" Spencer knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Jerk off before you leave the house, then you won't be so on edge and distracted."

"Hm, that's actually not a bad idea..." Spencer folded her arms over her chest.

"Good, so go shower, change clothes and take care of...things...oh and you might want to drink some pineapple juice, you know, just in case." Aria winked.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I'll meet you back here in an hour." Aria said, heading toward the door.

* * *

"What do you think of this top, Em?" Hanna Marin stared into her floor length mirror and watched the sequin embellishments glitter in the light of the bedroom before turning around to face her best friend, Emily Fields. "Do you think the sequins are too childish?"

"Not at all. I think they look great. That top looks awesome with that skirt."

"You really think so?" Hanna hiked up the hem of her tiny black mini skirt just a little more.

"Definitely. You could get any guy or girl you wanted."

"Thanks." Hanna smiled. She could always count on Emily to make her feel better, no matter what.

"You know, I'm really glad that you're going out with me tonight." Emily said. "It's about time you started getting over Caleb."

"I'm just tired of being depressed. I've wasted so much time on him. He was a jerk and I'm over it. I'll find someone hotter anyway." Hanna said as she looked into the mirror to finish applying her mascara. "You know, Em, bisexuality is a beautiful thing. So many options."

* * *

"You see anyone you like?" Emily asked as she and Hanna sat down at a small table across the room from the main bar.

Hanna gazed around the room, the bar wasn't very crowded on this particular evening. There were a few older men with beers gathered around a billiard's table, a group of younger people on the dance floor and a few people sitting at the bar, watching a hockey game on the TV. Hanna's eyes then settled on a tall brunette in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, knee-high brown leather boots, and a black sweater pulled over a perfectly crisp, white collared shirt.

"I wouldn't mind getting a little of that action." Hanna said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Which one?" Emily asked, noticing her friend eyeing up one of the two brunettes standing at the bar.

"The tall one." Hanna smirked.

As she waited for her drink, Spencer turned her head and caught Emily's eye.

"Oh, that's Spencer Hastings." Emily waved, realizing that she recognized the brunette.

Spencer waved back and smiled.

"Wait, you know her?" Hanna said, grabbing Emily's wrist and almost spilling her friend's drink.

"Yeah. We go to the same gym. We're in the same yoga class. You remember the class I begged you to take with me and you wouldn't?" Emily laughed.

"Well, it's not like I knew there'd be hot people in your class." Hanna retorted. "I thought that stuff was for hippies. So, tell me what you know about her...is she into girls? Or is she at least single?"

"She's definitely gay and I know she's single."

"That's awesome." Hanna said, excitedly. "What else do you know?"

"Um, she's a second year law student at Yale. She's like super smart and rich. She's a total workaholic type and a little bit of an egomaniac, but I think she's sweet."

"A law student. At Yale." The excitement in Hanna's voice had just about disappeared. "Great."

"What's wrong? You were about two seconds away from jumping into bed with her..."

"Yeah, well I'm not making it a point to get rejected."

"Why do you think she'd reject you?"

"Come on, Em. Isn't it obvious? She's in law school at an Ivy League college. I'm a fashion student at SCSU. There's no way she'd be interested."

"Han, don't put yourself down, you're smart, funny, amazing and beautiful. Spencer would be lucky to be with you."

* * *

"I see you eyeing up that blonde with Emily." Aria elbowed Spencer in the ribs. "Go talk to her."

"I...I can't..." Spencer turned to Aria.

"Why not?"

"What's the point? There's no possible way she's gay."

"You've hooked up with girls who claimed to be straight before. You're a charmer, you always know the right thing to say to drop the panties."

Spencer laughed a little, but then focused her attention back to the blonde across the room.

"Look at her, Aria. I can tell she's not like other girls I know. She's gorgeous and totally out of my league. Girls like that don't go for people like me."

"Don't be such a baby. Just go talk to her. Come on, I'll go with you. You can start a conversation with Emily and get her to introduce you."

"Okay, okay. Can I at least get my drink first?"

* * *

"I don't know, Em." Hanna said. "What do I even talk to her about?"

"Anything you want. But, she's really into school. Talk to her about that."

"What do I know about being a lawyer? She'll think I'm an idiot."

"Just say what you do know, I'm sure she'll appreciate the effort, let her talk and then just agree. Spencer's a really dominant person, she loves to talk, just smile and nod."

"That could work..."

"Don't look now, but Spencer's coming over here."

"Oh my God." Hanna's heart thumped in her chest. "Does my hair look okay? How do my boobs look? How's my breath?" Hanna leaned across the table and breathed in Emily's face.

"Han, you're fine. Relax." Emily laughed. "Just be bold, Spencer's smart, but she can be a little bit oblivious when girls are flirting with her, so your best bet is to be kind of up front."

A moment later Aria and Spencer approached the table.

"Hey, Emily." Spencer said.

"Hey, Spencer. How's it going?" Emily looked up at her friend.

"Pretty good. Just hanging out. You remember my friend Aria."

"Sure. It's good to see you again." Emily smiled up at the shorter brunette.

"You too."

"Oh and this is my friend Hanna Marin. Hanna, this is Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings."

"Hi." Spencer said, locking eyes with Hanna.

"Hey." Hanna stared up the brunette. "You guys should sit down."

"Thanks." Spencer said, setting her drink on the table and taking the seat next to Hanna.

"So, how's your internship going, Spencer?" Emily asked.

"Pretty well. It's taking up a lot of my time, but I'm working with one of the best lawyers in the state."

"That's great." Emily said. "You're gonna be an awesome lawyer before you know it."

"So, you're in law school." Hanna said looking over at Spencer. "That must be really interesting." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sometimes it is." Spencer nodded, her gaze slowly wandering to Hanna's chest. "Um, but a lot of the time it's kind of boring."

"I'm sure you could probably make it exciting." Hanna twisted a lock of her shoulder length blonde hair around her index finger.

"I try to. As much as I can anyway." Spencer swallowed the lump in her throat. "At least some of the case studies are interesting."

"Speaking of court cases..." Hanna began, though she was unsure of what she was even going to say next. "How about that...um...Michael Jackson trial...that was some crazy stuff..."

Spencer chuckled a little and Hanna immediately blushed.

"I'm sorry, that was really stupid...that was like forever ago...and..." Hanna tripped over her words.

"No, that's not stupid. The Michael Jackson trials were some of the most high profile cases of the last twenty years. We've discussed them in one of my law classes." Spencer smiled, locking eyes with Hanna for a few long moments.

"So, Hanna..." Aria said. "Your drink's looking a little watered down. I'm sure Spencer would be happy to go get you a new one, right Spence?" Aria nudged her friend.

"Uh...yeah. Definitely. I...I'd love to." Spencer stuttered a little. "What are you drinking?"

"I'd absolutely love a Long Island."

"You got it. Can I get you something, Em?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Here. I'll get you some cash." Hanna said, unzipping her wallet.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Be right back. Aria, come with me." Spencer took her friend by the wrist as they headed toward the bar.

* * *

"Oh my God, Em. I just made a total ass out of myself in front of her. Why didn't you stop me?" Hanna buried her face in her hands. "She has to think I'm a total idiot."

"She doesn't think that. I think she likes you. She's over there buying you a drink, right now."

"So, you think I should go for it?" Hanna looked up.

"Sure. What do you have to lose? If you're lucky, you might even end up back at her place." Emily smirked.

"In my dreams, maybe. You think she's, you know...good in bed?"

"She's good at everything she does, so I wouldn't doubt it at all."

* * *

"You think she's into me?" Spencer asked, turning to Aria.

"She's definitely into you. She barely took her eyes off of you and she was totally flirting. Like hardcore."

"Really? You think so?"

"Obviously." Aria rolled her eyes. "God, you're so clueless sometimes. She doesn't give a shit about court case studies, she's just trying to impress you. Trust me, Spence, she wants you, bad. Just go with the flow and see what happens."

* * *

Later that night, Spencer walked back from the restroom and sat down on one of the couches in the bar near the dance floor. She spotted Emily and Hanna dancing together a few feet away. After a few minutes, Hanna left the dance floor and sauntered over to Spencer.

"There you are." Hanna said. "Mind if I have a seat?"

"Not at all." Spencer began to slide over, but was stopped by Hanna's hand on her shoulder.

"Stay where you are." Hanna said as she sat down across Spencer's lap, crossing one leg over the other. "You don't mind, do you?"

Hanna was even surprising herself with her newfound boldness. She wasn't drunk, but rather just slightly tipsy enough to retain that extra boost of confidence she needed.

"I don't mind." Spencer shook her head, grinning wildly.

"Good. So...has anyone ever told you that you're like super fucking hot?" Hanna asked, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck.

"Uh...I..." Spencer smirked as her hands subconsciously slid up Hanna's bare thighs to the hem of her skirt.

Spencer shifted a little underneath Hanna's body, a familiar ache growing between her legs. Hanna laced her fingers into Spencer's hair, causing goose bumps to rise all over the brunette's skin. Before she knew it, Spencer found her face only inches from Hanna's. Spencer tried to find the confidence to just lean in and kiss Hanna, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find the nerve.

After a few long moments, Hanna inhaled a deep breath, now knowing that she would have to make the move, without another thought, she leaned in and attacked Spencer's lips with her own. Hanna ran her fingers through Spencer's hair and deepened the kiss. Spencer groaned a little and slid her hands up the blonde's body as she felt Hanna's tongue brush against her lower lip. Spencer quickly opened her mouth; her own tongue darted out and made contact with Hanna's. As they kissed, Hanna slid her hands down Spencer's neck, until they came to rest over the brunette's shoulders. Hanna broke the kiss, only for a moment to take in a breath before planting her lips against Spencer's once again. Spencer slowly worked her tongue against Hanna's, eliciting a low moan from the girl on her lap.

Hanna broke the kiss again and stared at Spencer.

"You wanna get outta here and go somewhere a little more...private?" Hanna bit her lip and placed a hand on Spencer's chest.

Spencer's eyes widened, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"My...uh...my apartment is only a fifteen minute walk from here..." Spencer stammered.

"So...how about we call a cab to get us there in five?" Hanna said, as she leaned down and slowly began kissing Spencer's neck.

"I'll...call right now..." Spencer shoved her hand into her pocket and quickly pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

When they arrived at Spencer's apartment, the brunette fumbled for her keys as Hanna clung tightly to her side. Once Spencer finally opened the door, she and Hanna both rushed inside. Spencer closed the door behind them and turned around to face Hanna. Spencer's lips were almost immediately on Hanna's. Hanna slipped her arms over Spencer's shoulders as Spencer leaned her against the wall. Hanna let out a relatively loud moan when she felt the other girl's tongue slip into her mouth again. As they kissed, Hanna smoothly discarded her heels. She reached down, grabbed the bottom of Spencer's sweater, and pulled it upward, breaking the kiss for only the required few seconds to remove the article of clothing. Hanna tossed the sweater away where it landed on the back of the couch. Spencer placed her hands on the blonde's hips and slowly began kissing her neck. Hanna leaned her head back against the wall as she felt Spencer begin aggressively sucking on her pulse point.

"I really hope you can keep up with me." Hanna said seductively as she slid her hands up Spencer's body and began undoing the buttons on the brunette's shirt.

"I can hold my own." Spencer pulled back and stared Hanna in the eyes. "Besides, I'm always up for a challenge."

Hanna smiled as she finished undoing the buttons, when she reached the last one, she snaked her hands up Spencer's stomach, up her chest and over her shoulders; she lifted the shirt off of the brunette's body and Spencer let it slip down her arms and fall into a heap on the floor.

"Come on." Spencer took Hanna by the wrist and pulled her to the bedroom.

Spencer hurriedly removed her boots and socks, leaving them in disarray near the foot of the bed. Spencer then buried her hands into the blonde's hair and roughly began kissing her again. Spencer slid her hands down Hanna's body, then up underneath her blouse. Hanna shuddered a little when she felt Spencer's hands grope her breasts over her bra. Hanna moaned into the kiss, prompting Spencer to slide her hands downward and grasp the bottom of her blouse. Spencer pulled the shirt up and broke the kiss just long enough to pull it off and toss it away. Spencer placed her hands on the blonde's hips and backed her over to the bed. Hanna placed a hand behind Spencer's head and pulled her downward, until both girls collapsed on the bed. Without breaking the kiss, they repositioned themselves so that Hanna was lying at the top of the bed with Spencer straddling her waist.

Spencer pulled away and leaned back; she stared down at Hanna, lying half naked underneath her. Before Spencer could make another move, she felt Hanna's fingers tugging at the buckle on her belt. Hanna undid the buckle and the button before unzipping and forcefully yanking Spencer's jeans down her thighs as far as they would go. Spencer quickly pulled her jeans over her knees and kicked them the rest of the way off. She reached down and ran her hands over Hanna's skirt, frantically searching for the zipper. When she found the zipper on the side of the skirt, Spencer yanked it downward. She then grasped the bottom of the garment and tugged it downward, past Hanna's hips, thighs and calves. Spencer tossed the skirt off of the bed. She then reached behind her own back, unhooked her bra and tossed it away as well. Spencer leaned down and began trailing a series of kisses all over Hanna's neck and chest. Spencer sucked hard on Hanna's pulse point, being sure to leave a mark. Hanna slid her hands up Spencer's bare back, digging into the sensitive flesh with perfectly manicured nails. Spencer reached underneath Hanna's back and unhooked her bra; the brunette pulled the straps down Hanna's arms, revealing the blonde's round, full breasts. Spencer took a moment to admire Hanna's now completely nude upper half. She smirked to herself before leaning down and taking one of Hanna's erect nipples into her mouth.

"Mmm..." Hanna sighed loudly as she felt Spencer's teeth graze her nipple.

Hanna slid her hands into the brunette's hair and closed her eyes as Spencer ravaged both of her breasts.

"These need to go." Hanna sat up a little and grasped Spencer's underwear.

"You got it." Spencer smirked. She wasted no time in pulling her own underwear down her legs and discarding them.

Hanna's eyes wandered up and down Spencer's body. Spencer was definitely thin, but still had plenty of curves to Hanna's liking. Once Spencer was stripped of her own underwear, she immediately focused her attention to the pair of tiny lace panties that Hanna was still wearing. Spencer all but ripped the panties from Hanna's body. She quickly slid them down Hanna's legs and tossed them to the floor, leaving Hanna fully naked as well. Just as Hanna had done only a moment prior, Spencer took a few seconds to survey the blonde's nude form. Spencer was pulled from her thoughts when Hanna reached up and pulled her down, smashing their lips together. Spencer groaned into the kiss as Hanna's tongue connected with her own. Spencer sunk down on top of Hanna, pressing their centers together.

Hanna moaned as she felt Spencer begin to thrust her hips forward. Spencer then snaked her right hand down the side of Hanna's body and over her upper thigh. She slipped two of her fingers into the blonde's ample wetness.

"Mmmm..." Hanna moaned loudly as Spencer began rapidly pumping her fingers in and out.

Hanna arched her back a little, her hands groping all over Spencer's back and shoulders. Hanna closed her eyes, sinking down into the mattress as Spencer continued a firm, steady pace with her fingers. Hanna removed her hands from Spencer's back and gripped the pillow beneath her head when she felt Spencer's thumb begin to massage her clit.

"God..." Hanna moaned. "Don't stop..."

Spencer disregarded Hanna's request and removed her fingers, causing the blonde's eyes to snap open at the sudden loss of contact. She sat up slightly and stared at Spencer.

"What the hell?" Hanna protested, obviously frustrated. "When a girl tells you not to stop, don't fucking stop."

Spencer chuckled a bit.

"I'm about to make it worth your while. Don't worry." Spencer smirked as she placed a hand on the blonde's chest and gently guided her body back down onto the bed.

Spencer leaned down and kissed Hanna before moving lower and trailing a line of kisses downward, between Hanna's breasts, down her flat stomach and stopping just short of her center. Hanna's heart raced in her chest as she waited for Spencer to give her what she now so desperately wanted.

Spencer positioned herself in between Hanna's legs, she wrapped her hands around the blonde's thighs and ran her tongue over Hanna's upper thigh to her center.

"Shit..." Hanna moaned loudly when she felt the tip of Spencer's tongue brush against her clit.

Spencer slowly, almost torturously began licking up and down. Hanna spread her legs further apart, her fingers tangling themselves into Spencer's dark hair.

"Fuck...right there." Hanna's eyes rolled back in her head as she tightly gripped Spencer's hair in her hands.

An overwhelming surge of arousal flooded straight to Spencer's center as she felt Hanna's grip on her hair tighten. Without interrupting her rhythm, Spencer brought her right hand up to the blonde's center and swiftly entered her with her index and middle fingers.

"Oh...fuck yeah..." Hanna moaned as she writhed on the bed.

Hanna moved her hands from Spencer's hair to her own breasts and began pinching her nipples as she started thrusting her hips upward in rhythm with Spencer's fingers. Spencer licked even faster, driving Hanna closer and closer to the edge with each stroke.

"Don't stop...God..." Hanna cried out, her breathing steadily increasing as her hands slid back into Spencer's hair and pushed the brunette's head downward.

And this time Spencer didn't stop. Feeling Hanna begin to contract around her fingers, Spencer pumped in and out even faster and harder, her tongue going into overdrive. Hanna's toes curled as a sensation of heat made its way up her body. Only a matter of a few seconds later, Hanna's body stiffened, she squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers tightened even more around Spencer's hair and she held the brunette's head as close to her body as possible.

"Fuck...Spencer..." Hanna panted loudly, her voice echoing off of the bedroom walls as an extreme surge of pleasure washed over her.

Spencer continued slowly moving her tongue and fingers, helping Hanna to ride out her orgasm, until she felt Hanna begin to release her grip on her hair. Spencer slowly slid her fingers out of Hanna's body and crawled up to the top of the bed. She laid down on her back and glanced over at Hanna who was still breathing hard with her eyes closed. After a few seconds, Hanna's eyes opened and she turned her head in Spencer's direction.

"Holy shit." Hanna exhaled heavily. "That was great."

"Yeah?" Spencer said, a self-satisfied smirk creeping across her face.

"Yeah. And...I think you deserve to be rewarded." Hanna said in a very seductive tone.

Hanna moved from her position on the bed and climbed on top of Spencer, straddling her hips. Hanna leaned down and pressed her lips to Spencer's, the brunette's arousal spiked as she felt Hanna's breasts rubbing against her own.

"You better prepare yourself..." Hanna said, trailing a few kisses down Spencer's neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point. "For the best head of your life."

Spencer swallowed hard and closed her eyes as Hanna continued her descent down her body. Spencer's back arched a little as she felt Hanna's lips close around one of her nipples. Hanna bit down on the hardened nub, just enough to send Spencer's arousal into high gear. Knowing exactly what Spencer needed, Hanna snaked her hands over the brunette's stomach and positioned herself in between Spencer's legs. Spencer's heart thumped against her rib cage, silently wishing that Hanna would give her what she wanted.

Without wasting another second, Hanna pushed Spencer's knees apart and began licking up and down, purposely avoiding direct contact with the one spot Spencer wanted her the most. Spencer propped herself up on her elbows and watched Hanna's head bob between her legs.

"Mmm...shit..." Spencer groaned and laid back down on the bed, gripping the sheets in her fists.

Hanna brought her hand up and slipped two fingers into Spencer's wetness, her tongue still dancing around Spencer's most sensitive spot, heightening the brunette's arousal with each passing moment.

"Fuck." Spencer closed her eyes and moaned when she finally felt Hanna's tongue directly connect with her clit.

Spencer slipped her fingers into Hanna's hair, giving her blonde locks a gentle tug. Hanna continually varied the speed and pattern she was using with her tongue, bringing Spencer even greater pleasure. Just when Spencer thought things couldn't get any better, she felt Hanna's lips close around her swollen clit and begin sucking, every once in a while pausing to flick her tongue over the hardened, overly sensitive nub.

"Shit..." Spencer groaned loudly as Hanna sucked her even harder.

Spencer felt a strong tightening sensation building deep within the pit of her stomach. She began thrusting her hips upward to meet Hanna's fingers. Guessing that Spencer was probably getting close to orgasm, Hanna sucked harder and pumped her fingers faster.

"Fuck..." Spencer moaned, her hands left Hanna's hair and she gripped the bed sheets in her fists until her knuckles turned white. "I'm almost there..."

Spencer felt an overwhelming sensation of both pleasure and relief as her first non-masturbatory climax in months surged through her body, from head to toe. Hanna gently ran her tongue over Spencer's clit a few more times as she slowly came down from her high. Once Spencer's orgasm had subsided, Hanna removed her fingers and detached her mouth from Spencer's body. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and moved upward, to straddle Spencer.

"How was it?" Hanna asked, hovering on top of the brunette.

"That was...wow." Spencer said, breathing hard.

"You up for another round?" Hanna smirked.

"Sure I'm up for it." Spencer replied without hesitation.

"You happen to have a strap on around here somewhere?" Hanna asked.

"I do." Spencer reached over to her nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out a blue, ten-inch long toy attached to a black harness.

Hanna surveyed the toy in Spencer's hand.

"You like 'em pretty big, huh?" Hanna said.

"Actually, I've only ever been on the giving end of things." Spencer said, matter-of-factly.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me at all." Hanna laughed.

"You sure you can handle it?" Spencer asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"I can take it. Don't worry." Hanna said confidently, rolling off of Spencer to the other side of the bed.

Spencer then reached back to the nightstand and took out a condom. She quickly slipped into the harness, pulled it up to her waist and tightened the straps at her hips. She ripped open the condom package and rolled it on.

"I bet you're pretty good with this, aren't you?" Hanna said, reaching down and wrapping her hand around the toy.

"I'm all right." Spencer blushed a little as she watched Hanna begin stroking the shaft of the toy up and down.

Spencer then hurriedly reached back to the nightstand, searching for a bottle of lubricant.

"I think I have some lube in here somewhere..."

"Sweetie, I'll be fine without any..." Hanna said as she climbed back on top of Spencer.

"Are you sure because I don't want..."

"Trust me, babe. I'm good. And I don't want you to hold back, okay? Give me all you've got."

"Okay." Spencer nodded.

"Oh and by the way, getting fucked from behind really gets me off." Hanna raised an eyebrow as she placed her index finger over the dimple in Spencer's chin.

"Good to know." Spencer pulled Hanna down for a kiss and slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth as she felt a sudden rush of heat to her core.

When Hanna eventually broke the kiss, she slid down Spencer's body a little, took the toy into her hand and guided it into her own body. Spencer placed her hands around Hanna's waist to steady her.

"Mmm..." Hanna sunk down onto Spencer's hips, feeling the toy completely fill her up.

"You all right?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine." Hanna smiled as she slowly began grinding her hips into Spencer's.

As Hanna bounced up and down, Spencer began thrusting her hips upward, sliding in and out of the blonde's center. Spencer glanced downward, she watched the bottom few inches of the toy slip out, then disappear back inside of Hanna's body. Spencer sunk down into the mattress and placed her hands on Hanna's breasts, she massaged them and fingered the blonde's nipples as Hanna began riding her even more desperately.

Spencer closed her eyes, a slight groan escaping her lips due to the friction that she was receiving from Hanna's grinding as well as her own thrusting.

"Fuck." Hanna placed her hand on Spencer's chest, just below her collarbone to maintain her balance as she rode Spencer fast and hard.

Hanna threw her head back as she rocked her hips as fast as she could. After a few more moments, Spencer pulled out of Hanna's body and roughly flipped the blonde onto her back. Spencer pinned the blonde's hands above her head and straddled her waist. Hanna stared up into Spencer's dark, lust-filled eyes. Hanna now found herself extremely turned on by the brunette's aggression. For the first time since her break up with her boyfriend, Hanna truly felt both desired and sexy again. Spencer stared down into Hanna's deep blue, desire-clouded eyes, but never made a move.

"What are you waiting for?" Hanna asked.

Spencer didn't answer, she only flashed Hanna a devious smirk as she reached down between her own legs, took the base of the shaft of the toy into her hand and slowly guided it inside of Hanna. Once the full length was inside, Spencer remained still for a moment, giving Hanna a chance to readjust to the size and new position. Hanna closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around the small of Spencer's back, crossing her feet at the ankles and forcing Spencer in as deep as she could possibly get.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, reaching back and running her hand up the outside of the blonde's thigh.

This was the second time during sex that Spencer had asked Hanna if she was all right. Hanna smiled to herself at Spencer's seemingly genuine concern for her comfort. Although she had just met Spencer, Hanna couldn't help but feel a strong, inexplicable connection to the brunette.

"I'm all right." Hanna said sincerely.

With that, Hanna released her legs from around the small of Spencer's back and Spencer began steadily thrusting in and out. Spencer pushed into Hanna until their hips met, then she pulled out almost all of the way and pushed back in. Hanna spread her legs further apart and slid her hands up Spencer's back, to her shoulders. Hanna moaned and sunk her fingernails deeper into Spencer's shoulders, each time she felt Spencer fill her up.

"God...harder." Hanna panted out, raising her hips to meet Spencer's thrusts.

Spencer obliged, Hanna's moans constantly encouraging her on. With each thrust, Spencer angled the toy upward, making sure to hit Hanna's G-spot. Hanna held on tightly to Spencer's shoulder with one hand as the other tangled itself into the brunette's hair, pulling her down for a sloppy kiss. Spencer groaned into the kiss as the base of the harness rubbed against her most sensitive area. Desperate for more friction, Spencer increased her pace yet again, the sensation of Hanna's fingernails now scratching down her back further fueled her already intense arousal. Spencer broke the kiss, reached forward and gripped the headboard of the bed with one of her hands to gain more leverage as she began to thrust even harder.

"Oh...fuck...just like that...mmmm…" Hanna moaned as she wrapped her hand around Spencer's forearm, which the brunette was using to support the majority of her body weight.

A few drops of sweat dripped down Spencer's neck and chest as her body glided over top of Hanna's. A few minutes later, Spencer pulled out and locked eyes with Hanna again.

"Get on your hands and knees." Spencer demanded in a deep, husky tone.

Hanna more than happily obliged. Spencer leaned back on her knees, waiting for Hanna to change positions. Hanna quickly rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her knees. Spencer positioned her own knees on the outside of Hanna's, she placed her hands on the small of the blonde's back and entered her in one quick, firm stroke. Hanna let out a high-pitched squeak as Spencer bumped against her G-spot. A low, guttural moan escaped Spencer's lips as she drove the toy in and out of Hanna's center. Hanna closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as she felt Spencer's hips come to rest flush against her backside.

"Harder..." Hanna gripped the bed sheets in her hands as she began to thrust backward against Spencer's pelvis.

"God damn." Spencer groaned huskily, the base of the toy connecting with her swollen clit upon every thrust.

Finding herself dangerously close to the edge, but needing just a little extra boost, Hanna reached back between her legs and began rubbing short, quick circles on her own clit.

"Mmmm...don't stop." Hanna cried out.

Spencer slid her hand up Hanna's now sweat-drenched back. She wrapped her fingers around Hanna's shoulder and pumped into the blonde's body as fast as she possibly could. Spencer's hips forcefully banged against Hanna's backside, creating a loud slapping sound with every thrust. Nearing orgasm, Hanna rubbed herself even harder as Spencer's thrusts became more and more sporadic. Hanna felt an intense tightening sensation deep within the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to come just yet, due to the fact that she was immensely enjoying herself, but at the same time, she desperately needed to come.

"Oh...God...oh...God..." Hanna chanted as a very pleasurable and extremely satisfying orgasm swept through her body.

Hanna continued to rub herself, gradually slowing her pace as her orgasm dwindled. Once Spencer was sure that Hanna had finished, she quickly slipped out of her center. Hanna collapsed onto the bed and rolled over onto her back, sweating and breathing heavily.

Spencer remained in a kneeling position on the bed, still highly aroused and needing release, she reached between her legs, underneath the harness and rubbed her own clit at a punishing pace, desperate to finish herself off.

"Fuck...uhhh..." Spencer grunted, her muscles all simultaneously contracting as she finally came.

Spencer continued rubbing herself until her climax had subsided and she found herself unable to tolerate any further stimulation. She sighed in relief, wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and laid down on the bed. Spencer placed her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling, reveling in afterglow. Once her breathing had returned to a normal rhythm, Spencer sat up, reached down, slipped off the condom she was wearing and tossed it into the trash. She then undid the straps on the harness and slipped it off before reaching for the blanket at the end of the bed. Spencer pulled the blanket up and covered both she and Hanna.

"So...you want something to sleep in?" Spencer asked, glancing over at Hanna, hoping that she was planning to stay the night.

"You're not gonna like kick me out or anything?" Hanna asked, rolling over to face the brunette.

"No. Of course not. I'd never..." Spencer said, unsure of whether or not Hanna was kidding. "You can stay as long as you want...I mean I know that this is probably just like a one time thing...but...I..."

Hanna reached over and placed her index finger over Spencer's lips, silencing her.

"Who says it should just be a one time thing?" Hanna smiled, she moved closer to Spencer and replaced her finger with her lips.

 

 


End file.
